Unwant Hinata
by LoveAkane Inc
Summary: Hinata has to live alone and attend Ouran against her will. She meets  the host club who she spends a lot of time with. These members have secrets  and she is the one to discover them. Do they only consider her a friend or do  they have other motives.
1. A New Transfer Student

This story was originally started by Reina Moriko

A New Transfer Student

"You wanted to speak to me otou-san" Fifteen year old Hinata Hyūga walked into their family's dojo. She sat on her legs waiting for her father to speak.

"Hinata. You still have not met my expectations. So from now on you shall attend school. You're grades have always been great so perhaps you can make a life for yourself that way." Her father Hiashi ordered expressionless.

"B-but otou-san, I have already gone to school." Hinata replied in a calm manner knowing not to defy her father.

"Not a school for shinobis. I signed you up for a school that is not in a hidden village. I bought you an apartment, left a card there that will have more than enough money for you. You will quit being a shinobi and learn at Ouran Academy. It is a prestigious school with the best facilities. Although it is the high school branch. The year is already half way through so I thought there was no point for you to be in the middle school section, at lease not with your grades. It is in Tokyo and you shall leave tonight and start attending tomorrow." He explained then waved his arm signaling her to leave.

'I don't want to go. But there is no defying him. Even though he doesn't want me to be a shinobi I will continue to practice until he accepts me as the heiress of the Hyūga clan' Hinata thought. Hinata went to her room and packed a few personal items before leaving. As she left she had a sad smile. 'I will make you proud.'

As she arrived in Tokyo she found her apartment. As she entered it was oddly quiet. She missed hers friends. Hinata unpacked the few things she had. As Hinata was organizing her things she saw a note that was left on the table.

_Hinata,_

_Here is your card. It has plenty of money so you shouldn't run out._

_But that doesn't mean go around spending it recklessly. I had a _

_hunch that you would feel awkward in a dress so I got you a boy's uniform. Do well in school._

_Hiashi_

'Well at lease I don't have to wear an uncomfortable dress.' Hinata thought. "Well I guess I'll just go to bed" Hinata spoke to herself as she looked at a picture of her friends.

The next morning Hinata had woken up getting ready for school. She made herself some breakfast then made a bentou. Sure she could have bought food at school but Hinata was a good cook even if she herself was modest about it.

"Ah I have to go early to pick up my schedule." She spoke to herself once again. Hinata dashed out the door.

As she arrived at the school, students were getting droped off in limos. 'Do they always come in fancy cars?' Hinata questioned in her head. As she looked at the school she would now be attending she was partially in awe and kind of disturbed. She felt smaller than she normally does. She only had about ten minutes to get her schedule and get to class. Being Hinata she was never late for anything. Usually early not wanting others to wait for her.

`As she ran into the school and around the corner she almost ran into a boy with brown orange-ish hair and brown light brown eyes. Luckily for him Hinata is both flexible and has fast reflexes. Letting her foot spin thus letting her run around him. "Gomennaisai." Hinata had told the boy without looking back.

As she continue to run, the boy simply blinked. Then thought 'How did she do that? And who was that? I don't think I've seen her around. Well if I'm not mistaken Hikaru and I have some fresh meat.' followed by a grin as he headed towards his class.

Hinata was bowing to the chairman who had wanted to talk to her before class. "A-arigatou c-chairman-san." And took her leave.

Hinata had shown up to her class 1-A before the bell rung. As she walked into the room her classmates payed attention to her. Whispering things like 'Is that a girl or boy?' 'Kawaii'.

As she heard some of the comments she blushed. As she looked around it was the boy she almost bumped into. Being the nice girl Hinata is she went over to him and bowed. "Gomennasai f-f-for earl-lier."

The boy waved his hand "It's fine. It's not like you did anything." Then the twins got an idea. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin."

"And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." They each stood on one side of her with an arm around her shoulder.

As Hinata started blushing as they were getting too close. "A-ah so I almost b-bumped into you Hikaru?" she questioned as she felt very uncomfortable.

"No you bumped into me, Kaoru." Hikaru said as they were playing one of their games.

Hinata stopped blushing for a moment. "But I'm positive a almost ran into you." Hinata stated as she pointed to who she assumes in Hikaru.

Then the twins were hit in the head from girlish looking boy. Hinata is smarter than that though and knows he is really a girl. She just didn't know why. "Stop trying to confuse people with your stupid games." She looked over at Hinata. I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Don't let these two fool you. That's Kaoru and that Hikaru." She said pointing at the right twin.

"So i-it real-lly was Kaoru?" Hinata stuttered.

Kaoru puts his hands behind his head "Yeah but even if you didn't know our names you still knew who you I was. So it was no fun."

"But how did you know?" Hikaru asked.

Hinata played with her index fingers. "A-ano I can just kind of tell." Although Kaoru and Hikaru were not satisfied with the answer they let it go. Hinata faced Haruhi "F-fujioka-san"

"You can just call me Haruhi."

She blushed "Haruhi may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"W-why are you-" She was cut off by the bell and the teacher entered.

"Sit in your seats. As you can see today we have a new transfer student, Hinata Hyūga. May you come to the front of the class Hyūga-san."

"Ah h-hai." Hinata walked to the front of the class and bowed. "M-my name i-is" Hinata took a deep breath to help gain some confidence "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm only 15 because I skiped a grade but I hope you will all be nice to me."

"If you have any questions for Hyuuga-san you may ask now." The sensei announce to the class.

A girl put up her hand. "Are you a boy or girl?"

Hinata blushed at the question. "I-i'm a-a-a girl."

Then a boy raised his hand and asked "Then why are you wearing the boys uniform?"

"Because I f-find it m-more comfortable."

"Thats enough questions. Let's see. Hyūga-san you can go sit in front of Fujioka-san."

"Hai" 'I guess I will just have to ask her later.' she thought.

The bell for lunch rang and only Haruhi and Hinata remanid in the room.

"Aren't you going t-to go buy your lunch?" Hinata asked Haruhi.

"No, it's not like I can afforded it anyway. How about you?"

"I-i made my own lunch. B-but h-how c-can y-you not afford i-it?"

"Oh I haven't told you. I'm a scholarship student. But it's hard to believe that someone besides me brought their lunch, let alone made it themselves."

"I-i enjoy cooking." Hinata started to feel comfortable around Haruhi. "Bef-fore I forget Haruhi about m-my question."

"Oh yeah you did have one."

"Why are you d-dressed like a guy?"

"Huh! I am a guy."

"No you're not."

"Well I guess I'm figured out. But please don't tell anyone. I broke a vase and now I have to work it off. But I can pay it back much faster if people think I'm a guy."

The twins entered the room. "What are you two doing in here?" Two asked in unison.

Haruhi replied slightly irritated as they already knew the answer "What do you think. We're eating."

"Well of course you can't afford the food." Kaoru started.

"But why is Hinata-chan here?" Hikaru finished.

"Because I-i made m-my o-own lunch."

Kaoru walked up to Hinata who was sitting in her desk. Picking up a piece of food from her lunch. "You should just go buy food at the cafeteria. It should be better than this." Kaoru put the food in his mouth. "Ano are you sure you made this?"

"How good could it be?" Hikaru went to try it too.

"The both of you are being rude eating Hinata's lunch without permission."

Hinata shook her hands at Haruhi "It's f-fine I-I don't r-really mind."

"This is great. Are you sure you are not a professional chef."

Playing with her fingers again a slight blush came across her face. "I-I'm not really that good."

"Are you kidding?" Kaoru said. "Here Haruhi try." Haruhi looked at Hinata for permission before eating her being the polite one.

"This is good!" Exclaimed Haruhi.

After a while the twins got another idea. "Are you doing anything after school?"

"Don't involve her guys." Haruhi try to defend Haruhi.

"Actually I was thinking about doing some training" Hinata muttered. But all the others heared was training.

"What kind of training?" Asked Haruhi.

"Um, it c-can w-wait. I'I'm free."

The twins shrugged. "Then" Hikaru stated "come to" Kaoru continued "The third music room after school." They finished in unison. Haruhi slapped herself in the face. 'Oh great' Haruhi thought.

"O-okay" Hinata replied confused. After their conversation the warning bell rung for the next class.

After classes Hinata made her way to the third music room. As she opened the door rose petals fell and seven well six and Haruhi stood there. 'W-what is this?' She thought.

"Welcome to the Host club" They all said.

The tall blond one came and bent down on one knee. 'She's cute' He thought. But on the other hand he thinks most girls are. "I'm the king of this host club Tamaki Suou. My what a beautiful young lady. Now why would you want to wear those closes that hides your figure." Hinata blush as he was getting to close. But from Tamaki's perspectice she was falling for his act so he moved closer. "May I ask this princess' name?" Hinata's face was all red now.

"T-"

"Yes milady."

"T-too close." Hinata did what was natural for her and pressed one of his pressure points. Tamaki fell uncautious. When Hinata discovered what she had done she kept apologizing forgetting the fact that he can't hear a word she is saying.

Kyoya and Mori moved Tamaki to the couch. After the rest of the club introduced themselves.

"Kyoya Ootori"

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But you can call me Hunny. Oh and this is Takashi Morinozuka. But call him Mori."

"And you already know the other three." Kyoya said. Kyoya smiled and Haruhi meant that was no good. "If you don't mind me asking why did you come to this school. Or afford it?"

Before Hinata got a chance to reply Haruhi cut in "Yeah right senpai. Knowing you, you probably know everything about her." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"No Haruhi. I actually don't. I know the basics like name, height, and that since she has joined us this morning she has already gained two fan clubs. One with guy admirers and one of girls."

"She has two fan clubs." Haruhi sweat dropped. "Honestly that is all you know."

"I'm afraid so. Her files are protected. Even the ones I hack into are no help."

As Kyoya stated that everyone except Hinata who was oblivious and Tamaki who was still uncautious thought 'He hacks into things! I never want to be on his bad side. Who knows what he actually knows about us.'

And again before Hinata could answer again Tamaki finally woke up. "What happen?"

"You were uncautious milord." The twins replied.

"Gomennaisai, Gomennaisai, Gomennaisai" Hinata started apologizing. Then she headed out the door without answering the previous questions.

After she left Kyoya said "This could be troublesome."

"What's wrong Kyo-kun."

"Yeah besides me being knocked out by a 16 year old girl."

The twins ginned ear to ear "Milord she is only 15"

"Oh great" Tamaki fainted again.

"The problem is those fan clubs. Hyuuga-san boy club doesn't concern me but the girls' club does." Kyoya explained as he pushed up his glasses.

"How many girl fans could she have. I mean she is a girl." Haruhi wondered aloud.

"The problem is her female fan club consist over a hundred females. Even if she is a girl her appearances and personality attracts people."

Tamaki got up from his faint. "No no no. That can't be true."

"But it is" Kyoya tried to make Tamaki accept it.

He then shouted "Then there is only one thing to do.

If you are interested please tell me and I will continue.

If I do continue the next chapter will be -

Chapter 2 - Recruit a... Fighter?


	2. Recruit A Fighter?

Chapter 2 - Recruit...A Fighter?

The next morning Hinata woke up earlier than usual to do some self training. 'I need to be stronger.' Was all she thought.

As she arrived at school the twins and Haruhi had some up to her. "Morning" The said in unison. "Will you join the Host club?" They asked bluntly.

"Um I ah I um." Hinata didn't know what to say. She wanted to decline but she was scared that she would hurt their feelings. She considered them friends and she didn't have many of those at Ouran. Sure she had fan clubs but not many actual friends.

Haruhi stepped in "Kyoya-senpai wanted us to offer you. You don't have to be a host just stay in the club room after school. He thinks your fans are a problem."

"Ah gomennasai. I didn't mean to cause a problem." Hinata replied innocently. 'She's so innocent and cute.' Kaoru thought and didn't notice the small blush across his face. The only one who had notice is Hikaru. 'Did he just blush'. He shrugged the idea off. "If I-i c-could be of u-use then o-of course."

Haruhi couldn't believe she agreed. After school she was lead to the host club and was welcomed again. "Hina-chan" Hunny glomped her. Actually she wasn't that much taller. She was taller than him but shorter than Haruhi. "You want to hold Usa-chan."

"Sure." HInata smiled.

As Tamaki's usual reaction to Haruhi was now on Hinata too. He energetically ran over to Hinata and hugged her. "That was so Kawaii. You are now part of the family." He made his way over to Kyoya "She is now our adopted daughter mommy."

'Mommy' Hinata thought.

Hunny saw her confused face. "Tama-chan thinks as all of us as his family." Hinata's expression changed to one that looked happy yet wishful. 'What is that expression?' He thought but left.

Kyoya felt as if he should explain something. "If you are going to spend your afternoons here you might want to know that Haruhi is a girl."

"What are you talking about Haruhi is a boy. A boy I saw." He enthusiastically spoke trying to sound convincing. The twins nodded as they stood at Haruhi's side.

"You can stop pretending senpai." The comment was directed to Tamaki. "She already knows."

"You told her?" He was shocked.

"Actually she figured it out herself without me doing anything." There was a brief pause. "Actually now that I think about it, it doesn't surprise me. From what I've seen she is very observant. She could even tell which twin was which."

While some were shocked Kyoya pushed up his glasses "Intesting" Then started adding data to a profile he was making.

"Ano" Hinata the began to stutter "W-what do you e-exactly want me to do?"

"Just a few things around the club so that our customers don't get suspicious." Kyoya answered.

"Then I vote she bakes" Kaoru stated. The others look confused. That is when Hikaru and Haruhi clued in and oddly spoke in unison.

"Oh yeah. She is a fantastic cook." Hikaru and Haruhi looked at each other by what had just happened.

Hunny went over to Hinata and tugged her pant leg "Can you bake me a cake." He said in his loli-shota character. Although only Mori knew it was an act. Or was there someone else that knew?

"O-okay, Hunny-senpai" Hinata replied making Hunny smile. But he was surprised by her reaction. She agreed but he could tell it was from her own will. Not his act. "I'll bake one for tomorrow."

Hunny jumped up and down over to Mori. "Did you hear Takashi. Hinata is going to make me a cake."

"I heard" was all he said.

Hinata was shocked though as this girl came out through the floor. "Renge" Haruhi said. "What are you doing here?"

"The next competition is about to begin. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She exclaimed.

Before anyone could ask anything else the door opened revealing a boy about Hinata's hight and looked similat to hunny.

"Chika-kun?" Haruhi spoke to no one in particular. 'Now I understand what Renge was saying' She thought.

Hinata who was still oblivious to what everyone else knew panicked when the two headed toward each other to fight. This time Hunny was using a long metal bar and Chika was using Kunais. As Chika jumped, obviously about to throw them. The club members were shocked and scared for Hinata's life as she ran towards the middle of the fight.

'Does she want to die?' Was what many thought. The only thing that suprised them more was that a few moments later Hinata was standing sidewards to the two boys. One hand holding the metal bar that Hunny was attaking with in spot so that he could not move and the other hand holding three Kunais that Chika had thrown.

Tamaki screamed. "How did you do that. Hunny-senpai is the strongest and I couldn't even see those kunais be thrown?" Although Hinata heard his question she only looked at the members of the host club and Renge. Eyes locked and dead serious. Being afraid he hid behind so called mommy and said "I-I'll j-just ask later."

Chika a bit surprised asked Hinata. "Hmmm. You are fairly good. Who are you?"

She simply ignored and asked her own question "Why did you attack?"

"Its a family ritual. When we see another member we fight." He calmly responded

Hinata's head was tilted down. Not being able to see her eyes the others felt sorry. As she was sad. "And you think that it is okay." Hinata spoke in a serious tone but was not looking for an answer. "Then as his friend I will take his spot." Hunny looked surprise but saw how serious she was knowing she would not change her mind. He went over to the others.

Haruhi spoke to Hunny. "You're just going to let her fight your battle?" Everyone looked at him for they all wanted to know the answer.

Forcing himself to smile "Ne. Hina-chan looks really serious. I can't tell her no." They all glanced over to Hinata.

"Suit yourself." Chika said grinning.

To commence their battle Chika threw another Kunai scratching Hinata's arm slightly, letting blood fall. "Senpai isn't this going to far?" Haruhi was concerned.

Chika was over confident and didn't realize his pant legs were already pinned to the ground from the kunives previously thrown. As Hinata picked up the one he had just thrown she blocked the next shot and quickly got behing Chika putting a kunai to his neck.

Renge happily announce "And Hinata is the winner."

"Yeah its" "Kind of" "Obvious" The twins said.

Hinata dropped the kunai. and went out the door. Chika was shocked. 'What-what is she?' he thought. He was trembling. As he went to move he couldn't. He looked down and his pants were also pinned.

"S-scary." Tamaki thought out loud.

After their guest started coming but Hinata never came back. Hunny and Kaoru would look at the door every time it opened hoping it was Hinata.

'Her eyes. They looked sad. I could have handled myself but that was the first time anyone had interfered' Mori stared at Hunny reminding him they had guests.

'She just left. I wonder if she went to heal her wound. I'm mean she isn't stupid to go around bleeding right.' Kaoru worried. Fortunately for Kaoru, Hikaru was dense and didn't realize him worrying.

After club activities they all left. "You go without me Takashi. I told the Karate club that I would clean the dojo tonight."

"Okay Mitsukuni."

Hunny went over to the dojo. As he entered he saw Hinata there practicing alone. She was increadable good although he didn't recognize the stance she was in. He though he might be as good as him maybe tougher. So it would probably suprise him if he ever met her old friends. As Hinata sensed Hunny she stopped and face him.

"W-what are y-you doing h-here Hunny-senpai?"

"Why are you pushing yourself so much when you are injured?" He thought his question was more important. He wasn't only refering to her cut but also beat up from practicing by herself.

"I need to be stronger." Was all she said looking sad again.

"But why would Hina-chan need to be stronger? You are already plenty strong."

Hinata didn't want to answer so she responded in a way so that he would forget his question "How about I tell you when you tell me why in and out of the host club you act like that?"

"This is just how-"

Hinata cut him off "You might be short for your height and like cute things and sweets. But you are still seventeen not five." With that said Hinata took her leave not wanting to be disturbed.

'She-She knows. Who are you Hinata and why have you look so sad today.'

The next day in the host club Hinata was back to herself while Hunny acted like everything was normal.

"Hinata-chan is your injury okay?" Kaoru asked while the entire host club looked worried. Kaoru unconsciously hugged her.

"Let go of your sister you pervert." Tamaki began to fight with Kaoru and Hikaru joined in.

"I-I'm fine." Her face blushed because of how close he was and how tight he grabbed her.

I brought cake. They all had a piece of her cake. Everyone loved it. Even Haruhi and Kyoya who did not like sweets enjoyed it.

Hinata decided to be like a maid for the club. Not a host but not doing everything they say as some requests were unreasonable but purposely said unreasonable.

Hunny looked at Hinata. Mori had seen him stare and understood immediately.


	3. Recognition

This story was originally started by Reina Moriko

_'These are thoughts'_

"This is normal speech"

**These are locations**

Chapter 3 - Recognition

**Third Music Room**

Hunny looked at Hinata. Mori had seen him stare and understood immediatly.

**Hall**

Seeing at the moment Hunny and Mori didn't have guest, Mori brought him out to the hall. "Mitsukuni."

"What do you mean. I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

Mori stared. But that was all he needed to do for Hunny to understand.

Hunny looks down. Bangs covering his eyes and dropping his facade. "She was the first to stand up for me. I could have taken care of myself but she got hurt because of it. Then I saw her at the dojo last night." Mori was interested although his expression did not show it. "And she knew." He didn't need to explain. Mori knew how he felt. "I'm just so confused. Something everyone else is so oblivious to after all the years they have known me. But she- Hinata knew it only in a few days."

"Mitsukuni." He might have only said his name but to hunny his voice said This is something I cannot help you with. You must learn on your own.

After a moment Hunny went back to his facade. And they entered back into the room.

**Class 1-A**

The next day the class received an unwanted project. They were to get into partners and right an essay. The teachers wanted to see the students work well with others for most will need to make partnership to run their companies.

"Hinata" A voice came from behind her.

"Yes Haruhi."

"You wanna be partners." Hinata nodded.

The bell rang at the end of class but they were not done the essay. Haruhi sighed "I guess we will have to work on it after school." She lookes up at Hinata "There is no way we are going to my house so can we go to yours?"

"S-sure. Although its not m-much." As Hinata said this Haruhi thought she was being modest and she had a big nice fancy house like the rest of the students.

**Host Club**

After school Hinata and Haruhi made their way to the music room together. As soon as they opened the door Tamaki ran to Haruhi and hugged her. Ranting about her being his daughter and blah blah blah.

Once Tamaki let go Haruhi spoke to Kyoya as he did not look away from his computer the entire time. "Cancel any appointments I have. I have to go to Hinata's house so we can finish our project."

"I want to go to our adopted daughters house too." Tamaki pouted and started to form tears in his eyes.

"Us to" The twins added nodding their heads behind their king.

If we went to her house maybe I could gather more information on her. Actually I don't even know where she lives so it is not just I can go over there whenever. Kyoya started plotting.

"Hey Takashi don't you wanna go to Hinata's house too." Mori nodded.

"So should we just take the day off" Kyoya asked as the other members nodded in agreement. "Then it's set-"

Just as Haruhi was going to yell at them because she just wanted the project done and over with Hinata beat her to it. "I'm sorry. I have to decline. It would be hard if you all came over. Besides if you all did come we would never finish our project."

The door to the host club had opened.

Haruhi grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her out the door while saying "Gomen Minna. Besides your guest are now here." And they left.

**Streets**

Haruhi was expecting a limo to come pick them up like everyone else. "Where's the big fancy limo?"

"Gomen Haruhi. I don' have one. I walk."

This caught Haruhi by surprise. "You don't have to apologize. I prefer to walk."

As they walked they spoke more about their assignment. Although Haruhi didn't realize she was in for more suprises.

Hinata stopped walking. "What's wrong Hinata? Why'd you stop?"

**Hinata's Appartment**

"We are h-here." She glanced over at the apartment. They went up to hers. As she opened the door Hinata whispered "I'm home." But as Haruhi walked in there was no one else.

"M-make yourself com-comfortable. If you don't mind I-i'm going to change into di-different clothes."

While Hinata went to get changed Haruhi looked around. There was no one else there. Haruhi had many thoughts in her head. There wasn't even much in the apartment making the two photos she had out stand out.

She walked over to it and looked over the three photos in front of her. One with many kids about twelve all gathered. Although there clothes were a bit funny. Another picture was her with her team. Although this picture they were in casual clothes and in a ramen restaurant. And the last picture caught Haruhi's attention. A tall man with long hair who appeared to be her father. Then a younger girl. Guessing it was a family photo it had to be her sister. Not even sure she had one and then Hinata. Although she looked slightly down depressed.

"Thanks for waiting." Hinata came out in a baggy sweater and a pair of jogging pants.

They started working on their projects.

Once they had finished Haruhi stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

"You don't have to answer but why is it you live in this apartment alone?"

Hinata looked down towards the ground tears forming in her eyes.

"You don't have to answer."

Hinata whipped away her tears and took a deep breath. "Because this is now my home. I'm not wanted. I'm- I'm just a lost cause."

Haruhi looked at her with sympathy. Hinata no longer being able to hold back her tears ran to Haruhi crying.

Haruhi didn't ask anything else. For now this would have to do.

But Hinata explained a bit. Making her feel closer to her. Hinata told her about how she was raised not mentioning she was a ninja, and about her sister and cousin.

"Arigatou Haruhi. I-I sh-shouldn't have cried like that."

"It's fine" Haruhi said giving one of her infamous smiles. "You know I think you are strong. Not just physically but mentally. Now since you are obviously not busy you wanna come to my house for dinner.

"S-sure." Hinata faintly blushed.

**Haruhi's Appartment**

"I'm home" a somewhat girlish voice said. Haruhi was making dinner and Hinata was sitting in the family room.

That must be dad. "Who might you be. I've never seen you before." _'Ah crap I forgot to tell Hinata that my dad is a crossdresser.'_

Haruhi went into the other room for yet another surprise.

Hinata got up and bowed "I-I'm Hinata Hyuugu. I'm a friend of Haruhi. You must be her father."

_'Honestly I need to know how she can tell apart all these things.'_ Haruhi inwardly sighed then sweat dropped.

"Hinata-san is so nice. I'm so happy Haruhi never brings friends home." Her dad was currently being Ranka and she was hugging her very tight. Although Hinata was nervous about the closeness. But Hinata at leased enjoyed herself that night.

**Host Club**

Everybody was currently hosting except Kyoya who was currently doing other work on his computer again, Haruhi who was having her break, and Hinata but she was serving tea.

"Haruhi may I speak with you a moment." Kyoya was ordering her not asking.

Haruhi went and sit down on the chair across from him "What do you want Kyoya-senpai?"

"You went to Hyuuga-san house last night. What did you find out about her?"

"I'm not telling you. I'm not a spy."

"What if I cut off 1/3 of your debt."

Haruhi glanced over in Hinata's direction looking at how happy she could be in front of everyone. So Haruhi replied with her voice tinted with sorrow so slightly that you would need to be very observant to trace it "I'll have to refuse the offer."

Kyoya was surprised at this. Did she just refuse to cut down her debt.

"It is not my life to share. Just let her be. When she wants us to know she will tell us."


	4. Weekend Trouble

Chapter 4 - Weekend Trouble

**Host Club**

Haruhi was the first to leave the club that night. As she left the twins and Tamaki were having a private conversation. Although they tried to stay quiet Hinata heard their conversation. Something about it being the weekend and they really wanted to go visit Haruhi's house.

"I-I don't t-think that Haruhi would like people going over unannounced. I-Isn't s-she always r-rejecting the proposition."

Tamaki jumped "You heard that?" Regaining his composure he said "Well no matter. As the king of this club I say we all go and visit Haruhi's house tomorrow."

"Besides we are" Hikaru said.

"Interested where" Kaoru continued.

"Commoners live." They finished together.

"I want to go to Haru-chan's house too." The short boy exclaimed. "And we can bring cake and eat lots and lots of it." Mori nodded in agreement with Hunny.

As Hinata glanced over to Kyoya expecting him to say something as well. But he didn't. Just sitting at a table with his laptop and working as usual. I wonder what he is always doing. But it is none of my business so whatever. She sighed. I have a feeling that this will not go over well.

**Haruhi's House**

The next day they host club arrived in front of Haruhi's house. The guys had all arrived in one of their family's limo while Hinata had just walked over.

When Hinata got there an over reactive Tamaki was the first to notice what she was wearing. She wore her casual baggy beige sweater with her clan's symbol on it and some sweat pants. The same outfit she had worn the day Haruhi was over at her house. Tamaki yelled at her which caught the other members attention. "What the heck is that attire? Daddy has told you before. Wear more feminine clothes."

"You're not my otou-san. You aren't even anything like him. And besides I like baggy clothes. They are"

"Comfortable." The twins finished comming up to the two. She had said that so many times before that the only one who still oposed was the king.

"Don't worry Hina-chan. You look cute in anything."

Hinata just stood there not knowing how to react.

Meanwhile Haruhi was headed home from a trip to the store. As she heard awed voices. She ran up trying to make herself believe that it wasn't the host club. As she saw them in view she sighed.

One of the locals that knew Haruhi warned her. But said she was fine.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haruhi asked in a displeased tone.

"Oh no. She mad." Was all Tamaki spitted out.

'_I said that wouldn't like it so why are you hiding now?' _Sigh. '_I just don't understand him or the others.'_ "S-sorry for the intrusion Haruhi" She bowed. The local that had warned her earlier was impressed with the young lady's manners.

Haruhi wanted to send them all away but couldn't say no to Hinata so she bitterfully allowed them in.

They all entered the small two bedroom apartment. "This place is small. Even my closet is bigger than this." '_At lease it is better than my dream.' _Tamaki thought.

"Well sorry senpai for not having as much money as you." Haruhi calmed herself down. "Now why don't you sit where ever there is room. I'll go make some tea." The host club tightly sat around a table in the family room.

"Ah Haruhi I will come help." Due to Hinata's politeness she got up to help Haruhi in the kitchen.

They all sat quietly in the room. Made a few comments but Kyoya ignored all of them thinking_. 'I wonder where Haruhi's father is. He said that he would be here today.' _As Hinata and Haruhi was stirring the tea he continued to think in his own world. '_Now that I think about it how did Hinata get here?_ _She refused us to come pick her up and then she showed up without me ever having to tell her the address. Guess that is just one more mystery of Hinata Hyuuga-san. One day I really need to find the answers to these questions.'_

"Sorry that not all the cups match" The two returned back into the room.

Tamaki released his breath in a relieved way "At lease they aren't all broken, or a measuring cup." He shivered.

"I'm poor not a homeless bum!" Haruhi was very irritated. Especially because of all of Tamaki's unneeded comments.

It was then that the door to the apartment opened and someone said in a singing tone "Haruhi I'm home." This person went to the family room to find her daughter with Hinata and six guys in which he only knew Kyoya. "Ah guests. You must be the wonderful host club that I have heard so much about."

"Haruhi talks about us?" Hikaru asked.

"I never said anything about you guys." Replied Haruhi.

"Then who?" Tamaki questioned.

"Nice to finally meet you in person Ranka." Kyoya had finally spoken.

"You spoke?"

"Well someone had to keep in touch. As president it should have been you." He stated emotionless.

Turning to face the woman he went on his knee and said some lines to try and dazzle who he thought was her mother.

"W-what are y-you d-d-doing Tamaki-senpai?"

"What's wrong Hinata-chan I am just being polite to her mother."

Ranka was in rage but everyone eyes were on Hinata except Kyoya who already knew what she was about to say to notice.

"That is Ranka. Haruhi's father."

At this peoples faces dropped. Mori kept his same expression but was nervous on the inside. Kyoya was also relaxed. Haruhi just wish she could have had the day off to herself. Now Ranka could no longer control her anger and slapped Tamaki across the face.

The day continued on. Ranka and Tamaki were constantly fighting. Many remarks even about there similarities were being told. They ate cake and just sat and talked see that was about all they could do with their available space.

It was getting late and everyone was just about to leave so they could go home and eat dinner until Ranka yelled crying "No stay"

"So you have finally come around to acknowledging my prowess." But when Tamaki looked where Ranka was, he was giving Hinata a tight hug.

"Hinata-chan you can stay." He continued not letting go. "You can stay and eat dinner with us."

The host club members were surprised about how friendly and open she was with her.

"Yeah stay and eat dinner with us. There is no need to go home and eat all alone."

"Ah um" Hinata didn't know how to respond. She was squeezing her tight making her uncomfortable than there was the host club who was staring at her confused. "S-sure" Her face deep red. She really needs to get over being embarrassed easily one day.

"Why? Are your parents on a business trip or something?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Th-that's not it." The host club were now even more interested with the excepting of Haruhi that already knew. "I-I live a-alone a few blocks from here."

Now only if you could see the expressions on their faces.

"Why?" Hunny sounded concerned.

"Um well" Haruhi could obviously tell that she was uncomfortable with the questions they were asking her so she stepped in.

"Stop harassing her." There was seriousness in her tone of voice. "Can't you tell that she doesn't want to answer. If she wants you to know about her life she would tell you."

The club now felt regretful.

Then Kyoya remembered the private conversation he had with Haruhi before.

Flashback -

Haruhi looked over to the currently happy Hinata "I'll have to decline. It is not my life to share. If she wants us to know she will tell us."

End Flashback-

I can only guess that she knows for the most part. But for Haruhi to be this serious it is probably something that is too soon to reveal. "We will be leaving now." And with that Kyoya left. Followed soon by the others.

"Arigatou Haruhi. It is not from lack of trust or that I don't want them to know. I am just not sure if I am quite ready yet to tell them." Hinata put on a smile "So shall I help with dinner?"

"Yeah Hinata is staying. You can help Haruhi make lots of yumy food."

**The Hiitachin Limo**

'_Why? Why won't she tell us? Doesn't she trust us? Aren't we her friends?' _Kaoru was looking out the window with a from upon his face. _'I just feel sad that she can't be open with me.' _

Hikaru noticed the expression on his brother's face. Not saying anything he put his hand on top of his brother's hand. Trying to comfort him.

**Haninozuka and Morinozuka's Limo**

Hunny was no longer in his facade. _'Is the reason you are not telling us the same reason you would not answer my questions last time. If it hurts you can open up to me and I could comfort you. But I can't do anything if you try to go through it alone.'_

Mori was staring at Hunny who looked a bit disappointed. _'Mistukuni you still haven't realize have you. You're true feelings for Hinata. You don't just think of her as a friend or like her as a sister. To you, you think of her as more.'_

**Kyoya's Limo**

'_Well I am getting data but slowly. She is obviously not ready to tell anyone but I wish she did. So many things would be cleared up easier that way. And easier to cure my curiosity.'_

**Tamaki's Limo**

'_Haruhi you just had to yell didn't you. But even when you are mad you are still cute. Although I personally think that your dad needs different hobbies and a personality change. And why is he on good terms with Kyoya and Hinata but hates me. God answer me. At lease her house and living style wasn't nearly as bad as that nightmare of mine.'_

Not much happened in this chapter but I needed to add it for future chapters. Sigh. Should probably go to bed soon been staring at the computer for hours. Yawn.


	5. Movie Night

Chapter 5 - Movie Night

**Class 1 - A**

Almost a week had past since the host club visited Haruhi's home. They never did ask Hinata again why she lives alone but they still had that question at the top of their mind.

It was now at the end of class on a Friday. Before Haruhi and Hinata can get out of their seats the twins have their arms linked together grinning beside their desks.

"Haruhi" one twin said.

"Hinata" The other twin said.

"We invite you both to come to our house tomorrow to have a movie night."

Haruhi didn't even need a second to think of her answer so replied bluntly "Thanks but no way. You all spoiled my last weekend so I'm not doing anything this weekend. Plus you can hire people to cook and clean but I don't. So I have to do it myself."

The twins were disappointed. "Aww. Come on Haruhi it will be fun."

"I said no!"

"Then how about you Hinata?"

"Sure." Hinata responded happy.

"Really?" Hikaru questioned.

"Yep. Its not like I have anything else that I need to do. Plus I would like to spend time with you guys."

'_She WANTS to spend time with us.' _Kaoru blushed unknowingly.

Hinata continued to speak. "Now we better hurry to the host club before Kyoya-senpai adds more to Haruhi's debt and Tamaki starts worrying too much." She was the first one of the four to exit the room. And she had a giant smile.

They all thought the same thing as she left. '_Did something happen. She seems extra happy today.'_ Then followed her to the third music room.

**Host Club**

They were currently sitting with their customers. Although some members noticed that everytime the door opened Hinata would look as if she was expecting someone. As Kyoya's customer had just left he walked over to Hinata and asked "Are you expecting someone?"

"Yup." She nodded walking away with a smile on her face going to prepare more tea.

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny all reacted "NANI!"

"Who Hina-chan."

As Hinata was about to answer the short boy the door opened again but this time the person she was expecting.

A boy who was a year older than Hinata with long mid back brown hair that was tied a few inches from the bottom. He also has fair skin and similar eyes to Hinata but had a grey tint instead. He did not wear a uniform and wore casual clothes that looks similar to the ones Hinata usually wears.

Usually Tamaki would treat all guest equally whether it was a boy or a girl but something struck him to act differently. "Who are you?" He demanded to know.

Before the boy had got the chance to answer Hinata came running towards him to hug him. At this sight Kaoru and Mitsukuni were jealous. Kyoya saw there reaction and added it into his notes. "Neji nii-san!" She happily exclaimed.

"NANI!" Everyone yelled.

The expression on Neji's face screamed shut up or I will kill you.

"Hina-chan. I didn't know you had a brother."

"I don't." Her face was a bit confused.

"Then who's-"

"This is my cousin Neji."

"Well they do have similar eyes." Kyoya pointed out.

Tamaki was ranting out loud and Neji had finally had enough. "Why don't you shut up before I have to kill you." Tamaki went into his little corner depressed. Although you could say that he was more scared for his life than depressed.

"Hiashi-sama would not appreciate you spending time with these idiotic bafoons."

Haruhi protested "Hey sure they may be idiots but they are good people once you get to know them."

Tamaki was down on both knees holding onto Haruhi's waist and crying "Do you really believe that Haruhi."

"I wasn't just talking about them. Also about yourself you cross dresser."

'_Is it that obvious. I mean how else can they BOTH tell Haruhi is a cross dresser at first sight. Maybe it is just their family_.' Everyone thought.

"Excuse me. The only reason I'm cross dressing is to pay back my debt."

While the Host club just got themselves into their own fight Hinata asked her cousin "Did you bring it."

"Of course. That's why I am here." Neji handed Hinata a bag. Inside was some letters from her friends and her Hidden leaf ninja headband that she had left behind.

"Arigato Neji-nii."

"Now I must return. Hiashi-sama is waiting for me to train more with him."

That said a small frown showed up on Hinata's face but turned back into a smile before Neji had seen it. "Okay then. See you later."

The host club had ended their dispute when they heard the door close.

"He left already?" Hunny asked curiously.

Hinata nodded. "He only came because I asked him to get something for me." The host club looked to each other. "Ah its getting late. Sorry I got to go. I need to get to the market before it closes. See you later."

**Hinata's House**

I should start to head to the Hiitachin house. As Hinata went to open the door there was a knock from the other side. She continued to open the door where the twins stood. "H-how did you f-find my apartment?"

In unison "Haruhi" The previous day the twins had bribed Haruhi with fancy tuna to tell where Hinata lived. She was so easy to fall into their trap.

"Now now" Kaoru grinned.

"There was no" Hikaru continued Kaoru's line

"Way that we"

'Were going to"

"Make you walk." They said together. Eyes closed and gins ear to ear. They then dragged Hinata out of her small apartment and dragged her to the twin family's limo.

**Hiitachin Mansion**

This house... no this mansion might be bigger than the Hyuuga resident. _'There's not that many people living here is there. Why do they need all of this space?'_ "This is your house." Hinata stated and not question.

"Un huh" Nodding their heads up and down.

"By the way"

"Did you know."

"Our mom's a designer." Without anything further said the twins dragged her into the house and made Hinata change into a dress instead of her normally baggy clothes.

After changing Hinata shyly came out of the bathroom. Her face flushed. She wore a spaghetti strap deep purple dress. "A-are you s-sure t-that I-I-I can w-wear this?" She was embarrassed of wearing something that was skin tight.

"Of course." Kaoru answered.

As they walked down the hall they made it to another of the several rooms that were found in the house. As Hikaru opened the door it showed a mini theater in it. A large screen and about twenty seats at most.

"Don't just stand there come in." Kaoru waved his hand signaling her to enter.

Hinata sat in the middle chair of the first row. A twin on each side of her making her nervous.

The first movie they watched was a comedy. They even saw Hinata's cute laugh.

Then they were watching the second movie. It was a form of horror. Hinata was frightened but not from the graphics but from the plot.

The movie was about a son who had disgraced his family. In the end he had sacrificed his life for his father although he did not consider him part of the family. And he didn't even care. To him his 'sons' life was meaningless.

Torn by his words Hinata could no longer stand to watch the movie. There was still a bit to go but she didn't care.

She had trembled a bit during the movie but the twins had just thought it was from fear. But were they wrong. They were also surprised as Hinata rushed out of the room. The two looked at each other a bit confused before speaking.

"I'll go find her." Kaoru said with a worry tone in his voice. Hikaru nodded to this as he continued to watch the movie.

It didn't take long for Kaoru to find Hinata. She was just outside the door. Knees pressed against her chest and head dugged in them. He looked down to the frail Hinata to find her crying.

"Hinata" He whispered softly. Hinata looked up to him with water filled eyes and tears streaming down her face. At this sight he sat down on the ground next to her asking "What's wrong Hinata? Was the movie that bad?"

Hinata could not speak only a nod stating no was what she could do. Hinata could no longer hold in the rest of her emotions any more and grabbed Kaoru shirt crying on his chest.

This took Kaoru by surprise. _'What is this feeling? I want to help her. Make her pain go away.' _Then he was more shocked as she started to vent her feelings.

"Am I going to be like the boy in the movie." Kaoru eyes opened wide that clearly questioned what Hinata had said. "Am I going to end up unwanted no matter how hard I try? Will I always be unworthy?"

Meanwhile the movie had finished and Hikaru went to check on the two. Before he could leave the room he saw Hinata crying on Kaoru's chest through the crack in the door. He didn't want to intervene so he just stood and watched.

Kaoru put his arms around Hinata trying to comfort her. "You're not unworthy." he said in a gentle voice.

"Yes I am. I am a nuisance, weak, unneeded, and un wanted." Hikaru and Kaoru both felt bad and still confused. Hikaru was going to show himself until Hinata screamed "Even my father didn't want me! He said I am a lost cause and sent me here! To live alone not even able to see my friends! He gave up on me and now only cares for Hanabi-imouto and Neji-nii-san."

There was a moment of tears. All that could be heard were Hinata's tears as the twins were trying to take in what they heard.

"No matter how hard I try. Training, working hard to gain his acknowledgement, I get nothing. He doesn't even care if I died!"

Hikaru now came out. Even he felt sorry for the girl. As he sat on the other side of her the twins just let her cry for a while.

Once she had calmed down she stated apologizing for her rudeness.

"You know Hinata." Hikaru said is an un like Hikaru calm way.

"Even if your father gives you problems at time,"

"We will always be your friends and here for you." At this Hinata grinned. She was happy that they excepted her.

"Um before we do anything else. There is something I would like to tell you." The twins looked confused but listened to her. She had told them her story as she did to Haruhi before. Of course leaving out the ninja part again. That was something for a different conversation.

That night the twins dropped her back off at her house. As she went in they drove off again.

"Hey Kaoru."

"Yeah"

"Do you like Hinata?"

"Yeah of couse. She is our friend."

"I don't mean it like that. I mean do you love her?" Kaoru was taking back to his question. _Do I love her? I am always worried and protective of her. I want to cheer her up when she is sad. I want her to trust me. I do. I always thought that I knew better. That I would know. But I guess I need my brother to notice things still just like he still needs me. Besides if I take another step the carriage will break. And I don't want that._

"I do. But don't worry Hikaru. Nothing will happen." For I like the things are now.

_Kaoru you idiot. If you don't do nothing, nothing will change. you need to realize things can't stay the same forever. No matter how much it hurts._


	6. Trip to a Tropical Resort

**This story was originally started by Reina Moriko**

**Chapter 6 - Trip to a Tropical Resort**

**Ootori's Tropical Resort**

The host club was taking the day off and visiting the Ootori's family tropical resort that was to be opening in a few days. As usual Kyoya had no time to relax and continued to do work pounding on his laptop. Haruhi was sitting in a chair in the shade feeling awkward of being in the place. Hunny and Mori were playing in the water. And finally the twins along with Tamaki were outside the change room. They had finally convinced Hinata to wear a swim suit.

The change room door opened slightly. Just enough for her brightly flushed face to show. "D-do I r-r-really have t-to wear t-this?"

"Of course." The twins replied first with devilish grins.

Then Tamaki replied with stars in his eyes "Of couse my daughter. Please do it for your father."

Hinata's face turned a darker shade of red. "Okay for you, dad." She said with a big beautiful smile.

Haruhi chocked on what she was drinking and the twins stood stiff from being shocked. Meanwhile the stars in Tamaki eyes turned to hearts.

'_Did she just call him dad back? I think the only one to ever go along with his sheared is Kyoya. But he uses it for his own benefit_.' Thought Haruhi.

'_Dad. Did she really call him dad back?'_ Both twins thought looking at each other.

The door opened to reveal Hinata in a simple bikini. Of couse it was purple being her favorite color.

'_Kawaii'_ Everyone thought. Even Kyoya was effected a bit but he recovered fast.

"You are so" Tamaki froze for a second taking in that she called her dad. "Cute!" He fastly got over it and ran to Hinata hugging her tightly.

Haruhi came walking over, got Tamaki off of Hinata and whispered "Why did you call him dad back? It is just another of his twisted games."

Hinata looked over in Haruhi's direction with her eyes closed and whispered back "I don't think it is just another game." That was all she got to say before Hunny grabbed her hand to go and play in the water with him.

Before the two could do anything in the water a giant wave came and push them both away.

The rest of the members looked at them being swept away but they could do nothing. Kyoya called in his family workers to come and find the small boy and the shy young girl.

Somewhere in the Tropical resort Hunny and Hinata drifted on land. They both coughed a bit spitting up a slight amount of water.

As they turned to each other to see if the other was okay they accidentally ended up kissing.

They stayed like that a brief moment to process what was happening. They both realized and pulled away. Hinata's face turned completely red and fainted.

Hunny was blushing hard still not understanding why. Looking at Hinata he called "Hinata... Hinata." He could not wake her up.

They needed to find the others so he picked her up and carried her on his back. As he was walking through the tropical forest he was deep in thought. _OMG we kissed. Even if we didn't mean for it to happen it did. But I didn't hate it. It was warm and I- I liked it. Remembering what Mori had told him a while ago._

Flashback-

Mori had only stared at Hunny but he could tell what that meant. I cannot tell you. This is something you need to learn for yourself.

Flashback end -

_Did Takashi already know what I just learned. Did Takashi-kun know... that I like Hinata._

Hinata woke up. "Huh, oh you are finally up."

Hinata briefly recap what had happened in her head. She started blushing again. "I - you - we, ki-ki-ki-kissed."

"What are you talking about Hina-chan. We drifted on shore but you had passed out. So I decided to carry you."

"Huh" _That couldn't have been a dream right. It's just something I wouldn't dream about._

_For now it is best for Hinata to think nothing of it. I don't want her to think anything of me like this. I-I want her to get to know the real me. _"Hinata." Mitsukuni said in his normal tone of voice.

"W-when did you start calling me Hinata, Hunny-senpai"

"Now Hinata, from now on when we are alone you can call me Mitsukuni. And I will call you Hinata."

"Okay Mitsukuni-senpai."

"Just Mitsukuni"

"Okay, ano, Mitsukuni."

"Yes Hinata."

"You can put me down now."

Mitsukuni had just realized he was still carrying her. He didn't want to let go of the girl but she insisted that she could walk.

As they continue to walk they saw Mori and Haruhi surrounded by Kyoya's police force.

As they went to attack both Hinata and Mitsukuni stepped in to defend their friends. Not long after their was two huge piles of beat up guards.

As they were talking to Haruhi and Mori the rest of the host club showed up.

Kyoya was glad that the two were safe but unpleased at the sight of some of his highly trained officers. "I assume you did this Haninozuka-san."

Before answering one of the guards spoke up as the one pile of people bowed down to Hunny. "I am so sorry Haninozuki-sama. I trained under your father."

Tamaki was surprised how they bowed to someone so much younger than themselves but then looked to the other pile of people. "Are they okay? What happened to them? They looked totally beat but they don't like they have much physical damage."

"That was Hina-chan." The host club members that did not see had surprised expressions. They knew that she was strong being able to beat Chika-kun and all but not enough to beat an army of people trained under Hunny's dad.

"Um sorry about your workers."

"What exactly did you do to them?" Kyoya asked.

"I used a family technique. It involves very little harm to the exterior of the body but does a lot of internal damage. So you might want to sent them to a hospital for X-rays."

Some of the members were scared at the fact.

One of the guards shrieked. "May you possibly be a Hyuuga?" He asked scared and she nodded.

"How do you know about Hyuuga-san?" Kyoya question one of his employees.

"A few years back a man named Hiashi Hyuuga came to visit the Haninozuka's dojo because Haninozuka-sensei wanted a private match against him. I was to be the ref. But Hyuuga won in under a minute. He said he didn't care for the title so we decided to say that he was away on business so no one else knew."

"I'm not surprised. Otou-sama is very strong and has high expectations."

"OTOU-SAMA!" The twins, Haruhi, and Tamaki yelled.

"Yes he is my father. But anyway I need to go get my clothes. I am starting to feel bare again."

As the group started to head back Hinata was talking quietly to Mori-senpai. "You know Mori-senpai you remind me of Neji-nii-san. You look out and care for Hunny deeply don't you."

Mori nodded.

"I can tell by your habbits that you put him far ahead of yourself. But I wonder. What do you want? Because you know sometimes you need to put yourself first. "Hinata waved as she went to the change room to but back on her regular clothes. 


	7. Sink or Swim

This story was originally started by Reina Moriko

Chapter 7 - Sink or Swim

Just when the Host club thought they would receive a nice day off at the beach Kyoya decides to bring all of their customers along.

Tamaki was sitting on a rock with a huge line up of girls wanting to be with him. Kaoru and Hikaru were playing beach volleyball with their customers occasionally doing their act. Hunny and Mori were either in the water or collecting crabs. Kyoya was managing everything. And of course Haruhi was left out once again. Not being able to swim in front of customers because they all though she was a guy. At lease Hinata was nice enough to stay back and sit with her.

While Hinata was relaxing the twins went over to Kyoya who was staring intensely to his laptop screen. One twin went on each side of him.

"Whatcha looking at?" The twins said together.

"I'm not looking, I am searching."

"For what?" They were dumbstruck. Did their Shadow king really have to try so hard to find something. Everyones secrets were always revealed without much effort when he was the mastermind behind it.

"I still cannot find anything about Hinata Hyuuga. Only name, age, height the basic information. I can't even find out where she is from."

Kaoru and Hikaru decided to push all of the shadow king's buttons while they could. "Really?" Kaoru said in a not so suprised way."

"We might not know where she came from..." Hikaru said but caught Kyoya's attention knowing they knew something.

"But we know a lot of other things about her."

"For example why she lives alone."

The sunlight hit his glasses so the twins could not see his eyes. _What? First Haruhi and now the twins. How is it that everyone is finding out before me? This is irritating me so much. These morons can know but even with hacking and blackmail I get no where._ "Then why don't you tell me." Hoping the twins were dumb enough to just tell him.

"Nah uh uh." Hikaru gave a devilish smile.

"You will just have to find out on your own." Kaoru waved his finger left then right.

"And how do you propose I do that." Kyoya asked hoping the twins had something in mind.

"Why don't you just ask her yourself?"

Throughout the day Kyoya had though about what the twins had said. For the mean time the other host were having a competition to see who could discover Haruhi's or Hinata's fear first. It was said that the prize would be an assortment of pictures of them.

"Great. Just what I want. To be dragged around everywhere." Haruhi said sighing.

"Come on Haruhi it won't be that bad. Today is a day off. You are suppose to have fun." Hinata's smile got Haruhi following peoples stupid guesses all day.

Some of the Host Club members were getting bored. No one been able to find out either's weakness.

It was now sunset. A few of the customers were up on a cliff looking at the beautiful sunset. That was until two boys came up and started hitting on the girls. Haruhi had tried to help them but now she was being held at the edge of the cliff.

While Haruhi was being held at the edge the customers were being harrassed by the other male.

Hinata made her way up the cliff with a very serious expression. "Let them go."

"Aw whats a little girl like yourself going to do to me?"The guy said jokingly.

Hinata punched him in the stomach making him cough up blood.

As she hit the one boy the girls escape and tell Tamaki what was happening. Tamaki headed for the cliff immediately.

Meanwhile the guy Hinata punched was scared for his life and ran off. Hinata glared at the other who was scared too now. As he went to run he pushed Haruhi in the process. Hinata ran and grabbed Haruhi's wrist before she could fall anymore.

"Hold on." Haruhi knew this was no time for jokes so she just nodded then looked down.

Before Hinata could pull Haruhi up the ground beneath her cracked and broke off from the rest. Causing both to fall.

As they fell deeper into the water Hinata could see Tamaki swimming down. We are too deep down. He will never make it back up in time if he has to carry both of us. Hinata did the only thing she could think of and pushed the unaware Haruhi up. Being practically right next to Tamaki.

Hinata was relieved that Tamaki was taking Haruhi back up and Hinata lost consciousness.

Tamaki raised above water and started walking towards the other Hosts. The customers left already and it was probably for the good.

"Why did you do that?" yelled and angry Tamaki. "Why did you think you could take on a bunch of boys?"

"There was no time to think. Besides it doesn't matter if you are a girl or boy." Haruhi got back on her own feet squeezing the water out of her clothes.

"You are not a martial artist like Hunny and you should think more about your gender. You say it doesn't matter but it does. Next time think about your position!"

Then Kaoru and Hunny realized... Hinata was not there.

Hunny was first to speak "Where is Hina-chan?" The others were confused and looked around.

"Where is she?" Kaoru repeated. "Wasn't she with you?" Kaoru asked Hunny and Mori.

"No" he replied softly. "Wasn't she with Kyo-chan?"

"No I believe she was with the twins and Tamaki running away from some snakes."

"No it was just the three of us." Hikaru said.

"Then where is she?" Tamaki asked. He had had enough of people doing stupid things.

"She was with me." Haruhi spoke. "I couldn't handle the guys and she got them away. Although when the one went to leave he pushed me off the edge. He grabbed my wrist so that I wouldn't fall but we both started to drown." Their was a brief silence before Haruhi continued. "I think I felt a push. Something or someone pushing me up. I am guessing that was Hinata."

The host club members had death worried expression on her face.

Tamaki was now going into denial "Wait... she was down there with you. I- I could have saved you both."

"Does that mean Hina-chan is" He couldn't finish his sentence. And tears dwelled in the corners of his eyes."

Then an unfamiliar voice called to the Host Club. "You should have been more careful." The Hosts turn to a woman with long black hair and brown eyes carrying Hinata.

"Hinata!" They all gasped. She was dripping wet.

"You should have been better to her." She looks down to Hinata. "She is a fragile thing. Throughout her life she has had to go through things no one should. I am guessing she thinks of you as her friends. And for her friends she will sacrifice everything. Even her life if needed. Yet you can't even protect her once. I would easily take her in but it is not possible in both of our current states. So I will have to leave her in you care." She passes over Hinata to Kaoru.

As the woman walks away Hinata slowly wakes up. And looks at the leaving woman and mumbles "Kurenai-sensei."

All of the host heared her and looked at her back awake.

Hinata opened her eyes wide and jumped out of Kaoru's arms. "Kurenai-sensei!" She yelled chasing after the girl. Hinata hugged her crying.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I am not even suppose to be here. So now I must leave." And with that she left.

The group went over to Hinata. Although Haruhi was still mad at Tamaki-sensei she apologize to Hinata.

"Why the heck would you do something like that? I could have saved you along with Haruhi so why would you-"

Hinata turned to face her senpai and shook her head no. "If I hadn't pushed Haruhi up there was no way any of us would make it back up to the surface before we needed to breath again. It would have been fine with two so I pushed Haruhi up."

"I propose we all just head back to my beach house for now. That is unless you all want to stand here and get sick." Kyoya said. As they walked back it was quiet. Then Kyoya put a hand on Tamaki's shoulder to try and calm him down and not explode his anger.


	8. Secrets Revealed

This story was originally started by Reina Moriko

Chapter 8 - Secrets Revealed

The host club sat around the table at Kyoya's cottage. There was an awkward silence as there was tension all around. Mostly from Tamaki and Haruhi who were beyond angry at each other. Hinata just tried to keep herself out of the dispute otherwise she would be pulled in because of her previous actions.

Haruhi was eating way too much and to fast. She started to yell at Tamaki and he started to yell back at her. They both lost control and left the dinning room and headed to their own rooms.

Haruhi took a detour as she started to feel sick.

Meanwhile in the dinning room everyone was still silent. Hinata was first to react. Shhe sighed which caught everyone's attention. "So much for telling everyone."

"What do you mean Hina-chan?" Hunny who was sitting next to her asked.

"I-I was planning to tell you all everything but..."

"So why don't you tell us? According to Haruhi's actions she already knows. And it won't kill Tamaki to know later." Kyoya senpai really wanted to know. Ask her the questions he has had.

"Gomen Kyoya-senpai. There is something I still need to explain to Haruhi as well."

"So wait" Kaoru started.

"We are the only ones"

"That know all of your secrets?" The twins questioned with mischievous grins.

Kaoru and Hikaru already know her secrets? Hunny though as he looked to Hinata. Why did she tell them and not me. Does she not think anything of me?

"A-A-Ano. You don't know all either. And it is probably contributes the most. It has to do from where I am from and what I am." Hinata quickly covered her mouth. "I have said too much. I will now retire for the night." With that Hinata left the rooms will all eyes on her.

"Nani?" Some questioned a lot louder than others.

What she is? Kyoya couldn't wait for the following day. He needs to know as soon as possible. He hated being left in the dark because that was a place he never was.

Hunny got up from his seat and walked over to the twins. "Hika-chan Kao-chan what exactly did Hina-chan tell you?" He seemed calm on the out side but on the inside he was like a bomb waiting to explode.

"We aren't telling you." The two stuck out their tongues. Hunny did not like their answers so he punched the top of each twin's head which made them fall out of their chair and layed on the floor.

Kyoya sighed but not loud enough for anyone to hear. "We might as well all go to bed as well." Though he was actually plotting something.

Meanwhile Tamaki was up in the room he was staying in. He stared out the glass doors that led to the deck. He stayed inside as it had started to rain. There was a knock at his door but he decide to ignore it.

The door opened and then he heared it shut. The figure that entered the room sat on his bed. "Tamaki-senpai." The small gentle voice told Tamaki that it was Hinata.

"What?" He said in a sorrowful tone.

"I believe that you should go talk to Haruhi."

"Why should I apologize to her! She should come apologize to me!" Tamaki raised his voice finally turning to face Hinata.

"I never said you had to apologize."

"Then why-"

Tamaki was interrupted by Hinata. Something that she would not normally do to a friend but he needed to hear it.

"You know Haruhi can be blunt. I admit that there are things that Haruhi needs to realize but it doesn't help at yelling at her. She may have not made the best decision but she did what she thought was right."

Tamaki calmed down a little. "You also could have died because of her. Do you not care for your own life at all? Sure you are trying to please and help others but you need to draw a line as well."

"Tamaki-senpai... you already know the answer. It is the same as yours. When you heared that Haruhi fell off the cliff you came to help her risking your own life. Like you I will do what I must, especially if that means helping my friends as it is the only thing I have." Small tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Although Tamkai was not taken back to this. For he already knew her situation. That was one reason he wasn't as mad at her as he was with Haruhi. He thought back to a few weeks ago.

Flashback

Hinata was leaving Ouran after the host club until Tamaki grabbed her wrist and ran dragging her into his limo.

"W-What are y-you doing?"

"You are coming to my house of course." Tamaki hugged her tightly as if she was a doll. The only thing that escaped her mouth was air. At lease she was getting better with people being close. But she still had a ways to go.

When they arrived at Tamaki's house he helped her out of the limo like a gentleman. She could only stare wide eye at his house. More like mansion. It was bigger than the Hyuuga grounds. Why do people always want the biggest and the best.

They were inside the house in a room. Hinata was sitting on the couch as Tamaki offered a drink. He told one of his maids to go get two drinks. As she left Tamaki couldn't help but play the piano. He hadn't done so all day.

Unknown to him though Hinata closed her eyes and nodded her head to the song. This song. It is nice. Peaceful yet sad as if yearning for something. Tamaki really puts his true feelings into it. With him playing it is as if his life was an open book. Hinata listened to it a bit more before she realized This is the song mother use to play for me.

Tamaki stopped playing and once Hinata had realized this she opened her eyes to see Tamaki walk up to her with a drink in each hand. One for him and one for her.

She thanked him as he gave her a drink. There was an awkward silence. Usually it was never quiet with Tamaki so she was worried. "Is everything okay senpai?"

He snapped out of a daze and replied quickly "I am sorry for having worry you." Tamaki went into a small daze again. "I was just remembering something."

Hinata saw the small amount of pain that his face showed. So to change the topic she spoke about the song. "You are very good at playing the piano Tamaki." She smiled. "It reminds me of my mother."

Tamaki shot his head up after taking a sip of his drink. Did something happen to her mother too.

Hinata saw the questioning look on his face and answered. "She died. Not long after my imouto was born."

So its not the same. Tamaki looked down.

Hinata did not really know of his family conditions but from how he acts, as he is close enough to his friends to call him family, and the feelings when he played the piano and on his face she had a good guess. She knew that he was probably usually alone with his family. When this happens he began to think of his friends as his family. That is why she does not think it is some dumb act like many others believe.

Hinata had a feeling that if she was to tell another about her life Tamaki would understand the best. Hard enough it was to believe from his hyperactive happy self. "There is something I would like to tell you Tamaki but if I tell you it needs to be only you." She turned her gaze the the maid that waited in the room incase they needed anything else.

He at first looked confused. Then he followed her gaze to the maid and sent her off. "What did you want to say?"

"I'm different. I come from a village in the Land of Fire called Konoha. And I am a ninja. My father no longer wanted anything to do with me because he says that I am a lost cause. He trains my sister Hanabi and my cousin Neji while he though of nothing of me. No matter how hard I try or how much I train in work it means nothing to him. I just wanted him to acknowledge me. I use to train until I could no longer stand and I still do know hoping that he will change his opinion of me. I was alone for so many years. Even when I attended school it was as if I was a shadow. That was until I graduated and met Kurenai-sensei and my teammates Shino, Kiba, and his dog Akamaru. They were the first to accept me. They cared whether I was alive or dead. They became more of family then my own family was."

Tamaki just sat next to her shocked. He was as frozen as stone. It took a while but he finally came back. He stood up straight and proud. "As you otou-san I will promise to keep his daughter's secret."

Hinata gave a quiet giggle. "You look better." Tamaki was once again confused. "You look better with a smile."

Tamaki put a hand over his face to cover his blush. Then the door opened to reveal an old lady. At the sight of her Tamaki regained his composure. "Hello Grandmother."

"Instead of fooling around like some monkey you should practice or go study some more. She seemed unpleased. She glared at the two of them.

Tamaki was about to agree to her demand until Hinata stepped in. She was quite serious and she did not even try to hide it. Hinata stood in front of Tamaki and looked at his grandmother.

"He has been working hard all day the lease you could do is give him a break."

"There are things to be done dear. If he has enough spare time to sit at home and goof off than there is definetly time to inprove on things that actually matter."

"So you are saying that his happiness does not matter."

His grandmother answered her question indirectly. "He is the heir to this company. He needs to do what he must. There is no time for fun."

"What kind of family are you!" Hinata fully understood her message. "If using him is all that matters why even call him family. You are just a pitiful soul!" Hinata was extremely angry at his grandmother. "Come on Tamaki... we are leaving." Hinata did not yell to him but you could hear the rage in her voice." Hinata grabbed Tamaki's wrist and pulled him out of the house.

His grandmother was not happy with her actions and slightly taken back that someone had actually yelled at her. She was thinking to hard so she left to do who knows what.

At this time Hinata was still dragging Tamaki. He was willingly silent. He was surprise she stood up for him, especially against his grandmother. Yet he was also a bit scared at the view of Hinata when she is mad.

They made their way to a bench. Hinata was first to sit down and she sighed to calm herself down. "Sorry senpai. She might get you in more trouble then you were in before. I just couldn't stand how she acts towards you."

"No worries." Tamaki gave a sad smile. "Honestly no one has ever done that for me or yell to her. Anyway I am use to it by now." He glanced over to Hinata "Although it is surprising how you will say that to her but you can't say a word to your own father."

Hinata looked down. Her bangs hiding her eyes. "Isn't it always like that. People are scared to stand up to those that they want respect from. Even if you do not exactly like your grandmother you want her to acknowledge you too. Right?"

He slowly nodded. He than smiled and took her by the hand. "Now come on. We here to have fun not be so glum." Hinata looked up and smiled. She felt better than she had a moment ago.

They wandered throughout town and had fun to the best they could. It was now getting dark. "I should be getting home. There are things I need to do." Hinata was about to leave but added something "Thank you for this evening. I haven't exactly been that happy lately and I had fun with you...otou-san."

With that she ran back to her home and Tamaki smiled. At lease one person understood.

End Flashback

"Alright I will go speak with her. I am not sure if it will turn out good but I can try."

Hinata stood up. "That's it Tamaki-senpai. At lease you are trying. That is all anyone can ask."

"But can you come with me. Just in case she tries to kill me." Tamaki lightened up.

"Anything for my otou-san."

And they left the room and headed to find Haruhi.

When they did find Haruhi she was scared to death from the thunderstorm. "I will go see if there are earplugs or something to lower the noise." Said Hinata. The other two nodded.

Hinata was walking down the hall. She felt strange as if someone was following her. She stop momentarily and used her Byakugan. And around the corner she saw...Kyoya.

He was up to something she just didn't know what. She made a clone. She let her clone go ahead as he went around to the last hall she was in. As her clone made it to Kyoya he trapped her against the wall.

"Now Hinata. Will you tell me now?"

"I will be telling everyone at breakfast tomorrow. Can you not wait?"

"No. I have been searching for your records but nothing comes up. Then you said you would explain what you are. What are you?"

"I am a girl that is being held against the wall."

Kyoya smiled. "At lease you know what position you are in. So why don't you explain more."

"I said I will explain in the morning."

"Than I guess you don't understand the position you are in as well I thought."

The Hinata clon looked down in her position. She was simply pinned against the wall. But she didn't even look slightly worried.

"Maybe you should look in your position."

"What are you-" He stopped and followed he gaze. He was looking at Hinata behind him. "But how?" He looked back against the wall where one Hinata stood then looked back to the one behind him.

"Are you alright Kyoya-senpai." The real Hinata asked.

"How are there two of you? Do you have a twin?"

"What are you talking about senpai. There is only me." Said the real Hinata again. He went to look back at the wall but she was gone.

Am I hallucinating? No I had spoke to her here. What is going on?

"Well I am going back to your room. Haruhi couldn't make it to her own room after feeling sick from the crab. Now she is trembling on the floor with Tamaki becasue she is scared of the thunder."

"Are you sure it was best to leave the two alone."

Hinata gave the most genuine smile she has given in a long time. "They will be absolutely fine."

The next morning at breakfast Hinata finally explained everything. She didn't want to live in the shadows she wanted them to know. They were all shocked to some degree. Some handled it better than others. Although Kyoya believed her he was more curious as to how Tamaki seemed unaffected at all. "I am amazed you are frozen from being surprised." He directed it to said person.

This caught everyone else's interested because that was not a normal reaction to Tamaki.

"Actually I think he took it worse than all of you." Now all eyes were on Hinata. "He was frozen for almost half an hour than he went into his corner for some time after." She giggled at the memory.

"HE KNEW!" They all yelled.

"Ano I think he found out a few weeks ago. When I went to his house."

"Nani!" Hunny and Kaoru yelled. Mori and Hikaru knew they were both jealous and calmed the other two down.

They all went home as the weekend was finishing and they all still had homework to do. As Hinata open the door to her apartment a dog came and jumped on her.

"A-Akamaru?"

She looked up and their was another two figures.

She gasped.


	9. Dear Readers

Dear Loving Readers,

I am truly sorry for the lack of updates. I have been ban from my laptop which has all the new chapters. I would wright them over again but my plots on the laptop too . . .-_-' I will update soon. I am very pleased to see that you have not given up on me and for that I thank you.

Love,

Sabaku no Hikaru

P.s Check out my other Fics **_please!_**


End file.
